Not Very Important (JotaJosu)
by DiosBaraTiddies
Summary: Jotaro asks Josuke to a dinner date and Josuke takes it the wrong way. I'm bad at titles rip. Also, unless you're v blind and v fucking ignorant, this is incest.


Josuke hooked his index finger into the inside of his collar and loosened it, the tension making the kid heat up. Across the table, Jotaro seemed indifferent, flipping through the menu as if the awkwardness didn't hang heavily around them like a cloud. Violet eyes darted from the menu to Jotaro's handsome, downcast face. The teen hadn't noticed how beautiful his nephew was until Jotaro had asked him to dinner. I mean, Jotaro was blunt and older, so he would be the man of the relationship, but during such a serious time? Don't get him wrong, Josuke was absolutely flattered and reciprocated Jotaro's feelings wholly, but Josuke didn't feel like this was the time for something like a confession of love to your younger uncle. Just as the horrid atmosphere was about ready to make Josuke snap, Jotaro's deep, smooth voice made it's way to Josuke's ears.

"So, the reason I asked you here was to discuss a very important topic-" Josuke couldn't hold it anymore. The heaviness in his chest was killing him.

"Jotaro, I apologize for interrupting you but I don't think this is a good time for this. In no way do I intend to offend you, but Morioh is in danger and more serious things need to be discussed. I like you very much too but-" Josuke was cut off by a series of soft rumbles coming from the hunched over figure of Jotaro. Hearing Jotaro's quiet laughter made Josuke's heart sink slightly but flutter to the high heavens at the same time. It was a harmonious melody to listen to but why the fuck was Jotaro laughing in the first place? Lifting his face out of his hand, Jotaro looked up at Josuke, green eyes dancing in amusement as a soft smile played on the man's full lips.

"Josuke, I didn't call you here to confess or anything. I came here to talk business. No wonder you were so stiff." Josuke froze. Not only had he been wrong but he had easily displayed it for everyone to see as clear as day. Vermillion embarrassment crawled up Josuke's neck and spilled across his face like spilt wine on a white cloth. Josuke wanted to curl up in a ball on the floor and just become a sentient being that didn't deal with this shit. A silence settled over the uncle and nephew, both males trying to look anywhere but at each other.

"Uhm...Are you two ready to order?" Taken by surprise, the two nodded and ordered. Nodding, the waiter was off and came back with their food and drinks in record time. Josuke didn't eat much, stomach still unsettled by his earlier foolishness. When the waiter came back to ask if they wanted dessert. Both agreeing on just the check, the waiter disappeared. When he finally came back, he set two heart shaped chocolate candies on the table.

"Sorry if this seems like a nuisance, but the rest of the staff insists that we give just a little gift to the adorable couple." The waiter spoke with a nervous smile, most likely because of Jotaro's intimidating everything. Both men thanked the waiter through the tsunami of absolute ineptitude that crashed over both uncle and nephew before hurriedly leaving the restaurant. The drive home was silent and the drop off of Josuke at his house was also deathly silent. Josuke was about to open the front door, a deep 'Oi' made him swivel around to see Jotaro standing at the edge of the walkway. Making a come hither motion, Jotaro looked away as Josuke came trotting up to the taller man, confused as to why Jotaro would want to speak to him. Oh god, it wasn't because Jotaro thought Josuke was weird now, was it? He didn't want to be kinkshamed by his hot nephew. Peering under the bill of Jotaro's hat, Josuke could see that his nephew's eyebrows were furrowed in uncertainty. Unknown to Josuke, Jotaro was having an inner war about whether or not to give Josuke a kiss on the cheek for goodnight cuz he liked Josuke too but he didn't start having second thoughts until he already madE JOSUKE COME OVER. Biting his bottom lip, Jotaro finally decided to throw all his fucks out of the window and give Josuke a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying into his car and driving off as Josuke stood on the sidewalk, dazed and buffering what just happened. Cupping his hand over where Jotaro's lips had met his cheek, a pink hue erupted on Josuke's cheeks as he started grinning like an idiot. He was about to happily turn around and walk into his home but his smile came crashing down as he saw his mother leaning against the door frame.

"Going after your hot nephew, hm? I don't blame you. Go get 'em." She shot her son a thumbs up and a small smile before walking back into the house.

"Oh, and don't forget to check your homework before you go to sleep." She called back at her son from inside the house. Tomoko chuckled as she heard Josuke enter the house and clamber up the stairs, groaning all the way.


End file.
